Troubles on Yoshi's Island (2006 Series)
Troubles on Yoshi's Island is the fifth episode of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on February 12, 2007. Plot On the ruined Mobius, Sonic faces Mecha Sonic, who proclaims that he has done what he was programmed to do. Having collected six Chaos Emeralds, Mecha Sonic demands that Sonic gives him the last one. When Sonic refuses, Mecha Sonic effortlessly defeats him, and uses them to transform into Metallix (debut, silhouette). After proclaiming that he is unstoppable, Mecha Sonic fires an energy beam at Sonic, who merely stands there terrified. At that moment, a horrified Sonic wakes up in Mario's bed. Though relieved that it was only a dream, Sonic is confused as to how he made it back to Mario's house. At that moment, Shadow screams at a "crazy woman" to get away from him; Peach is trying to give Shadow some medical attention, and he isn't making it easy for her to do so. Sonic jumps the railing and chastises Shadow, telling him that his temper is probably why he doesn't have any friends. Just as Peach asks Sonic how he feels, Shadow angrily kicks Sonic into a wall, ordering Sonic not to lecture him, as his position as the "Ultimate Life Form" is in jeopardy after he was knocked unconscious by the Koopa Bros. Sonic realizes at that moment that they lost, and Peach reveals that Mario carried all three of them back here himself. Sonic is shocked to discover that the Koopa Bros.' special attack was that strong, but Shadow clarifies that they only won because of their stolen Chaos Emerald, and also the Emerald Radar. Professor E. Gadd arrives, and Mario and Sonic inform him as such. E. Gadd had prepared for this though, and produces another invention: a second radar designed to track the Emerald Radar- a "Radar Radar", as Sonic puts it. When Sonic asks him that it would have been easier to build a duplicate Emerald Radar, E. Gadd then realizes that it probably would have been easier to do so, stupefying all present. Mario fires up the Radar Radar, and E. Gadd discovers that the Koopa Bros. are currently on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi, still recuperating upstairs, overhears this, and gets shocked. Sonic immediately starts to run to the Cheep Cheep Ocean, but E. Gadd informs him that Yoshi's Island is several miles south of them, in the middle of the ocean. As Sonic cannot swim, this is a problem. However, E. Gadd simply decides to take them there in his Poltergust vehicle. Mario, Sonic, and Shadow follow him outside, but Peach stops Luigi and gives him a 1-Up Mushroom for use in case of an emergency. Luigi thanked her for the 1-Up Mushroom. At that moment, Mario shouts at Luigi to hurry up, and Luigi obediently rushes outside. Peach goes upstairs to check on Yoshi, but he has disappeared. Outside, E. Gadd fires up the Poltergust, but accidentally shifts into reverse and backs into the house with tremendous force. Shifting back into drive, E. Gadd takes flight. The group makes it to Yoshi's Island, but not before Luigi falls into the ocean and nearly drowns only to be saved by Mario. Soon after arriving, the group discovers a Chaos Emerald, (the purple one) and E. Gadd immediately rushes to pick it up. Shadow, however, realizes that something is wrong; he can sense Chaos Emeralds from a long distance, but cannot feel anything from this one. At that moment, E. Gadd is ensnared in a net, and the group discovers that the Chaos Emerald is actually a highly convincing fake, and that they have fallen into a trap. At that moment, they see a Yoshi, but it's not the one they know. The gang is immediately surrounded by a massive herd of tribal Yoshis, including a massive blue one named Thunderfoot, all wielding spears and prominently portraying feathers on their heads. Knowing that they are in trouble and that the natives aren't happy about them being there, Sonic suggests that one of them try to communicate with them. Mario attempts to do so, only to be stabbed in the rear with a spear. Irritated, Shadow decides to do things his own way, and punts the fake Emerald right into one of the Yoshi's face, proceeding to brutally beat him and knock him into a wall. This provokes the other Yoshis into retaliating, and the rest of the Mario quartet have no choice but to fight back. Though heavily outnumbered, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow easily outmatch the Yoshis: Shadow uses simple brute force; Sonic and Luigi team up; and Mario steals a spear from one of them and uses it as a quarterstaff to beat the Yoshis senseless, displaying impressive martial arts skills. At that moment, however, Thunderfoot enters the fray, overpowers Mario, and sends him flying. This quickly turns the tables in the Yoshis' favor: Sonic is quickly overwhelmed and pinned down, and Luigi gets stuck in one of the Yoshi's mouths. Just as Thunderfoot prepares to deal the killing blow to an incapacitated Mario, their Yoshi appears out of nowhere and knocks him back. Just as the two prepare to fight, a voice shouts for them all to stop. Two Yoshis appear, carrying their somewhat overweight chief. They set him down, and the chief asks Yoshi why he is fighting their own kind. Suddenly, Chief Yoshi recognizes Mario, and is surprised to see how big that he has gotten. Knowing that Mario probably doesn't remember him, he explains that he is the Yoshi who helped Mario as an infant during the events of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, times which he fondly remembers. On his orders, the Yoshis quickly release Shadow, Luigi, and Sonic, who ask why they attacked, as Yoshis are supposed to be peaceful. Chief Yoshi says that recent events have made an impact on their lives, and tells the heroes the story. He says that he was taking a morning stroll when he found a "strange purple stone", which is a Chaos Emerald. He picked it up, but was attacked by Spear Guys. He ran away and the Spear Guys caught up but they were scared away by the Chaos Emerald, which suddenly began to glow radiantly. He says the Emerald saved his life. The Chief told his tribe about the stone, and they put it on the Yoshi Statue. One day, he mentions that some "Yoshis" asked to see the stone, but they were actually the Axem Rangers X in disguise. They stole the stone and enslaved most of the tribe with a massive warship, the Blade. Only the Chief Yoshi, Thunderfoot, and a few of the regular Yoshis managed to escape. The heroes are willing to help the Yoshis, despite what had happened, and they leave to free the tribe, leaving E. Gadd in the net. Chief Yoshi says that they have tried many times to free the tribe, but their enemies possess far more advanced battle skills and technology. He also mentions that he hopes the heroes will not fail. The heroes jump out into the field and begin cutting the chains of the Yoshis. Mario uses his hammer, Sonic uses his ball form to cut the chain, Shadow uses Chaos Control by snapping his fingers, Yoshi ground-pounds and Luigi attempts to use his hammer but is surprised by the chain which happens to be a Chain Chomp. Soon, all the Yoshis are freed. Sonic sees this time the'' real'' Purple Chaos Emerald on top of the statue, but before he can get to it, Red Ninjakoopa steals it. He brags about it, but suddenly, their "Righteous Gem of Power" is stolen by a strange red robot on a flying ship. He teleports to four other robots on the ground and they introduce themselves as "The one and only....AXEM RANGERS X!" The Chief then reveals them to be the ones who enslaved their tribe. The Axem Rangers X and Mario both recognize each other, prompting Mario to ask how they changed so radically since last time. Axem Red reveals they were revived and rebuilt by Smithy in order to search for new power sources to restore him to full strength, with they now believe to have found the Chaos Emeralds, which they call the "Amethyst of Might." Sonic quips on the futility of digging for the Emeralds and Yellow Ninjakoopa accidentally blurts out about the Emerald Radar. With all three after the same things, a three-way battle emerges. At first, all sides seem evenly matched until Mario and Luigi double-team Axem Red and Red Ninjakoopa, driving them into the jungle. As Mario holds off Axem Red, Luigi knocks Red Ninjakoopa away with a Super Jump Punch. Landing in the plains, the Koopa Bros. regroup and decide to use their special attack. Unknown to them, their Yellow Chaos Emerald reacts to Mecha Sonic's red one and he takes off out to sea to recover the two located on the island. Battles 'Heroes vs. Yoshi Tribe' 'Heroes vs. Koopa Bros. vs. Axem Rangers' Major Events *Professor E. Gadd creates the Emerald Radar Radar. *Yoshi returns to the group. *Mario is reunited with the Yoshi Chief. *The Axem Rangers X take the Purple Chaos Emerald. *The Heroes begin their battle with the Koopa Bros. and the Axem Rangers for the Purple and Yellow Chaos Emeralds. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Mecha Sonic *The Koopa Bros. *Axem Rangers X *Princess Peach *Professor E. Gadd *Yoshi Chief *Yoshi Tribe *Thunderfoot Transformations *None Trivia *This is the first time the Heroes, or indeed anyone, have battled with generic supporting characters. *E. Gadd's line "Oops.. hee, hee. Had the silly thing in reverse." was used by Daffy Duck in the'' Looney Tunes Episode "Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century", for to which Duck Dodgers (Daffy) accidently put his rocket ship in reverse as well, driving it into the ground instead of taking off. *Alvin Earthworm stated that he had originally planned on placing a scene of Yoshi going to Yoshi's Island via a secret enterance near Mario's Pad. However, due to the 16K limit that he couldn't overcome at the time, he was forced to cut out the scene. *The music theme of the Axem Rangers X is actually a remix of the Tatanga Boss Fight in Super Mario Land''. *This is the only episode so far where Mario has not used a Power-Up (excluding the Mega Mario transformation in the intro sequence). *This is the only episode in the series to start a fight that continues into the next episode. Category:Episodes (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon